vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
みくみくにしてあげる♪ (Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪)
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = ika (music, lyrics, video) * KEI (illustration) |links = }} Background This song describes Miku introducing herself to the world. It is a denpa song, and thus the title Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru (I'll make you Miku-Miku-ed) carries no specific meaning in Japanese. Thus, what the title actually means is a subject of disagreement among fans. However, the term was derived from ぼこぼこにしてあげる (boko boko ni shite ageru), which means I'll beat you up. One of the prevailing interpretations among the Japanese fandom is I'll make you obsessed with Miku, conveying the idea that Miku strikes fans' hearts with her voice. Similar expressions are みくみくにされる (Miku Miku ni sareru) (I'm Miku-Miku-ed), フルみっくにされる (furu Mikku ni sareru) (I'm Miku-Miku-ed to the full extent) and so on). It is commonly said to newcomers in the VOCALOID fandom as a welcome, or to make them a VOCALOID fan by replacing Miku with another VOCALOID name, implying that they will turn you into an overall VOCALOID fan. The song was recorded as the first Vocaloid song to reach 1,000,000+ views on Nico Nico. The song also topped the first Weekly Vocaloid Ranking on Nico Nico. It was one of three early Miku songs to establish Miku's character as it is known today, along with kz's "Packaged" and "Koisuru VOC@LOID". As of 2018, "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru" is officially the most viewed Miku song (original upload) on Nico Nico, with over 13 million views. The next most popular original Vocaloid upload is Kurousa's Senbonzakura, with 12 million views. Succeeding versions |categories = Dance cover |title = Dance Cover - 2012 Version |description = |color = hatsune miku }} Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of ''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd.'' I've come here From beyond the bounds of science I didn't come with a leek But I wouldn't mind having one Um, I wonder if you could Hurry up and install me on your PC Is something wrong? You've been staring at the package forever I'm gonna Miku-Miku you And push myself to sing better I'm gonna Miku-Miku you So you'd better get ready I'm gonna I'll Miku-Miku you, for reals I'll do my best to the very end I'll Miku-Miku you, for reals So why don't you relax a little I'm gonna Miku-Miku you I'll make you more Miku-Miku Than anyone else in the world♪ So please, give me more to sing Derivatives |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection. (piano sheet music) *Vocaloid Best Selection series. (sheet music) Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Hatsune Miku 1st Song Album *VOCALOID2 MAXI Single Vol. 1 ～みっくみくCDにしてやんよ～ *Hatsune Miku ～impacts～ *DJ Lily Presents SUPER VOCALOID *VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画 (あお) *The VOCALOID *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ *初音ミク -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection *VOCA NICO☆PARTY *Covers and arrangements have been featured on additional albums. Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Animelo Summer Live 2009 Animelo is an Anime-Central concert where songs from various anime are performed in a concert-like fashion. It was here that Miku appeared as a surprise in 2009. Not only Miku came, but Rin and Len's voice provider, Asami Shimoda, sang Kokoro as a teaser for introducing Miku, who sang "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪". The song Black★Rock Shooter followed Miku's appearance, along with its anime's trailer. Anime Festival Asia Miku gave her first overseas performance on November 21, 2009 at AFA in Singapore, and "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪", Koisuru VOC@LOID, and (The) World is Mine were featured. Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd *Miku Flick/02 (DLC) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f (AR only) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Mega Mix *BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! (covered by Pastel*Palettes (Ami Maeshima) *Tower of Saviors (Periodic Stage and Character Card) External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures